goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps HorrorLand
Goosebumps HorrorLand was a book series that started in 2008. The book series was an immerse storytelling experience welcoming fans to HorrorLand, a vast theme park run by monsters, creatures called Horrors and which R.L. Stine describes as "the scariest place on Earth." In a Goosebumps first, the book series was a serialized adventure and there was a story arc. The first ten HorrorLand books all will feature a combination of frightful new faces as well as the vilest villains from the original Goosebumps series. Ordinary children are being summoned to HorrorLand- but why? Readers are in for the ride of their lives, as the cast of characters trapped in the theme park grows larger with each book and their situations become more and more perilous. Books #11-12 took take place entirely in HorrorLand. Who-or what- is behind the happy plot to assemble these children? Each book had two stories. Each of the ten books had its own self-contained storyline which takes place outside the gates of HorrorLand, with a secondary story thread which leads its main character to HorrorLand only in the final few chapters. The final two books in the series served to wrap up the HorrorLand plot, uniting the characters and villains from the first ten books in a single climactic storyline. The Books #1 - Revenge of the Living Dummy *Release Date: February 2008 *Companion reissue: Night of the Living Dummy *Plot: Revenge of the Living Dummy: Britney Crosby and her friend Molly Molloy thinks Britney's cousin, Ethan, is pretty mean and they happen to be right. Ethan will not stop tormenting Britney and Molly with an old ventriloquists dummy, named Mr. Badboy and Slappy the dummy has plans for Britney and Molly too! Britney tries to destroy the dummy, so says some magic words to awaken or destroy Slappy. But which one will it be? *Enter HorrorLand #1 Plot: Britney and Molly receive mysterious invitations to HorrorLand "scream park". With the horrors of Slappy behind them, they go willingly. But the scares quickly become too real when they spot Slappy right behind them! #2 - Creep From the Deep *Release Date: February 2008 *Companion reissue: Deep Trouble *Creep From the Deep Plot: Billy Deep and Sheena Deep are excited this summer, because they get to go to the Caribbean to see their uncle, the famous Dr. D. But their hopes of a relaxing vacation gets turned around, when Dr. D vanishes and Billy and Sheena are left alone to fight Captain Ben and an army of zombie pirates. *Enter HorrorLand #2 Plot: Later that summer, they receive a surprise invitation to HorrorLand. They were psyched but again the tides begin to turn when two girls named Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy disappeared, a boy named Matt Daniels is chased by the Monster Police and then Billy was positively horrified when his sister Sheena became invisible and then she DISAPPEARED! #3 - Monster Blood for Breakfast! *Release Date: May 2008 *Companion reissue: Monster Blood *Monster Blood For Breakfast Plot: Athlete Matt Daniels hates his neighbor, Bradley "Worm" Wormser. He ranges from annoying Matt to completely humiliating him and ruining his social life. The worst of it all is that Bradley ordered some gooey stuff called Monster Blood, that made Matt nine-feet-tall! And now Bradley is definitely going to PAY! *Enter HorrorLand #3 Plot: When Matt got to HorrorLand, he met a Horror named Byron, who hands him the Panic Park Key Card that lets him win at carnival games and go through doors that do not usually open. Matt and Billy asked the police to help Sheena, but they try to take the key card from Matt. Monster Blood steals Sheena away, when Byron helps with a mirror... #4 - The Scream of the Haunted Mask *Release Date: July 2008 *Companion Reissue: The Haunted Mask *The Scream of the Haunted Mask Plot: After the worst Halloween night ever, Carly Beth Cadwell hid the Haunted Mask in her basement and she feared when the next Halloween came. One year later, the creepy Halloween mask is calling out to her again. Carly Beth and her friend Sabrina Mason find themselves in the second battle with the Haunted Mask... although there is a third battle in HorrorLand... *Enter HorrorLand #4 Plot: After Carly Beth and Sabrina get their invitations to HorrorLand, they meet up with three other Very Special Guests on a crazy mission to find a Horror named Byron. Carly Beth and Sabrina do not want to take part in their crazy mission and they quickly find themselves locked inside Wolsbane Forest! #5 - Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz *Release Date: September 2008 *Companion Reissue: One Day at HorrorLand *Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz Plot: Robby Schwartz loves writing comic strips. His favorite strips are about his favorite supervillain Dr. Maniac... until his comic creation comes to life and kidnaps his little brother, Sam. Now Robby is in a REAL life and death situation, when he tries to save his brother and all the children in the city. *Enter HorrorLand #5 Plot: Robby could not resist the invitation to HorrorLand as a Very Special Guest. His joy lasts a few hours however, when he gets locked in Wolfsbane Forest with two other Very Special Guests. Luckily he saves himself and the two others. But who was going to save him, when Robby got trapped in a Dr. Maniac video game. None other then the two missing girls named Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy, but they disappeared with a ventriloquist's dummy named Slappy! #6 - Who's Your Mummy? *Release Date: November 2008 *Companion Reissue: The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb *Whos Your Mummy Plot: Abby Martin and her little brother Peter are sent to their Uncle Jonathan's house when their parental guardian - Granny Vee - is sick... but there is something wrong with Uncle Jonathan, his maid - Sonja - and the house itself. Abby and Peter keep hearing moans from the basement of the Egyptian-like room and Uncle Jonathan and Sonja are obsessed with Abby's hair. Then Abby knew something was downright wrong when they figured out that who they thought was their Uncle Jonathan was an Egyptian named Tuttan-Rha and that he was seen eating out of the mummys tummy! *Enter HorrorLand #6 Plot: Abby went by herself and met another Very Special Guest named Michael Munroe whose friends call him Monster and a Horror named Byron tells the children to escape. Later Abby and Michael meet six Very Special Guests - Billy, Sheena, Matt, Carly Beth, Sabrina and Robby - all frightened. Which did not help at all when Abby, Michael and the others were all attacked by screeching bats! #7 - My Friends Call Me Monster *Release Date: December 2008 *Companion Reissue: Be Careful What You Wish For... *My Friends Call Me Monster Plot: Michael Munroe whose friends call him Monster thinks his mean, teacher - Mrs. Hardesty - is weird, she is superstitious and she believes in Monsters and she is always on Michael's case for everything, and when Mrs. Hardesty makes Michael do community service Michael decides to get her back! In an attempt to frighten Mrs. Hardesty, Michael discovers a six-foot-tall monster egg in her attic... and it was hatching! *Enter HorrorLand #7 Plot: Michael saves himself and the other Very Special Guests from the mad bat attack, by confusing them with his lucky dog whistle. Michael then splits up with the Very Special Guests to look for a mirror anywhere in HorrorLand, but he could not find any so he returned to them. Michael then leads them underground to try and get online on his laptop to see, if there was any information on HorrorLand. They get caught by the Monster Police and Michael releases gorilla monsters to escape. Then Michael finds a strange horror and a mirror and he ends up getting sucked into it to Panic Park... without the other Very Special Guests! #8 - Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! *Release Date: January 2009 *Companion reissue: Say Cheese and Die! *Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! Plot: Julie Martin now has a new camera. A strange familiar self-developing camera that has a strange power to CAUSE the future when someone's picture is taken and the photograph always comes out horrifying. Now Julie is taking pictures with the Evil Camera for the photography contest at Twin Forks Middle School and the students there will never be the same! *Enter HorrorLand #8 Plot: Julie was roughed up the first few seconds she arrived HorrorLand, when gorilla monsters attacked her and the Monster Police ruin her new digital camera. But she ruins something too... The other Very Special Guests chances to escape when Byron gives her a mirror and she just tosses it away. Now the others are all dissapointed, but then they come up with a reckless way of escaping... by walking through the front gate, the eight of them have to get a horrorland stamp to leave. But when they get out, the stamps come alive, sprouting giant purple vines and they start getting strangled! #9 - Welcome to Camp Slither *Release Date: April 2009 *Companion Reissue: The Horror at Camp Jellyjam *Plot: Two siblings Boone Dixon and Heather, are strong animal-loving siblings. So they go to camp, where there's animals and nature. The camp is called Camp Hither. The animal-loving might stop between these two because snakes are slithering through camp and campers are mysteriously vanishing, including one of Boone's cabin mates. If Boone and Heather survive the snakes rampage, can Boone survive HorrorLand? *Enter HorrorLand #9: When Boone sees eight children being strangled by snake-like vines, he jumps into action! But then he gets tangled in the crushing vines. They get saved by Horrors who only introduce them to The Keeper, a.k.a. Dr. Maniac! #10 Help! We Have Strange Powers! *Release Date: April 2009 *Companion Reissue: How I Got My Shrunken Head *Plot: Jillian Gerard and Jackson Gerard are twins, who have strange telepathic powers. Jillian can read minds and Jackson can move things without touching them. This is exciting and cool at first, but then the twins find out that an insane scientist named Inspector Cranium is watching them and knows their secret and that person will do anything to take control of that power. *Enter HorrorLand #10: Then in HorrorLand, they meet all of the Very Special Guests, all working towards the same goal... to escape. Jillian and Jackson save them by defeating Dr. Maniac and Purple Rage. But more Horrors await for them when a sister and brother are spying on them. Their names: Lizzy and Luke Morris! #11 - Escape From HorrorLand *Release Date: June 2009 *Companion Reissue: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp *Plot: Lizzy Morris and Luke Morris have been to HorrorLand before and barely escaped with their lives. They thought they would never return, but then they heard of strange happenings in HorrorLand. Lizzy and Luke decide to check these strange events out and go back to HorrorLand and they meet up with six Very Special Guests: Matt, Carly Beth, Robby, Jillian, Jackson, and Julie, all trying to escape HorrorLand. During the way, they find Billy and Sheena up a mountain and they ask what happened to the other guest. They tell them that they went to the Tunnel of Hate. The group goes there in canoes and start hating each other and start to fight. This leads to Carly Beth and Julie almost drowning each other. They soon spot another canoe with the other guest (whove had left earlier and that have gone insane for being in the tunnel too long): Michael, Sabrina, Britney, Molly Molloy, Abby, and Boone. They all get out and must escape. They later encounter some enemies from the past in a maze Byron led them to: The Egg Monsters, The Haunted Mask, and Captain Ben One Leg. Lizzy and Luke know everything about Horrorland so they lead the way to Panic Park through the Hall of Mirrors. They get to Panic Park. Then they find out that Karloff Mennis (The Menace) has tricked and trapped them asking for a favor... "Will you stay in Panic Park forever?" #12 - The Streets of Panic Park *Release Date: July 2009 *Companion Reissue: A Night in Terror Tower *Plot: Last time on HorrorLand, the children escaped HorrorLand... but could Panic Park be any worse? Can the children escape Panic Park and defeat their enemies, before the Fear Meter hits 100 and Panic Park escapes from 1974? Why does the Menace want them to stay? Will they unravel the mystery of Panic Park? All the answers will be revealed in the shocking conclusion to HorrorLand. IT ALL COMES TOGETHER! Bonus: Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide *Release Date: October 2009 *Companion reissue: None *Plot: Luke and Lizzy Morris have done research on HorrorLand, and now you can get the real scoop on everything HorrorLand, from Very Special Villains to the deadly rides. See the original guide at www.escapehorrorland.com #13 - When the Ghost Dog Howls *Release Date: January 1st, 2010 *Companion Reissue: Welcome to Dead House *Plot: Twelve-year-olds Andy and Marnie had a great week in HorrorLand, even though they were freaked out by Murder the Clown and a zombie mob. When the park's Chiller House store offers Andy a free souvenir, he does not ask any questions - despite the shopkeeper saying he would have to pay "next time you see me"... or that the souvenir hound's tooth is said to be haunted. He thinks its worth the risk to have a dog's tooth that grants wishes. But when he hears howling in the night and Marnie starts behaving oddly, he thinks again about the gift from HorrorLand. #14 - Little Shop of Hamsters *Release Date: March 1st, 2010 *Companion Reissue: Welcome to Camp Nightmare *Plot: Sam Waters is desperate for a pet, but his parents insist he must prove that he is responsible. To do so, he takes an after-school job in the Little Shop of Hamsters, but it turns out that the hamsters have a monstrous side. Could his candy do anything with this? It turns out that the shop owner feeds the hamsters vito-vigor, a kind of anger juice to the hamsters. #15 - Heads, You Lose *Release Date: May 1st, 2010 *Companion Reissue: Ghost Beach *Plot: Jessica Bowen and Ryan Chang return home from a visit to HorrorLand, and bring along a souvenir: a two-headed coin. But with a unlucky flip of the coin, it transports them back in time where they meet Prince Warwick, the coin's original owner... and are faced with losing their heads, unless they can reunite the prince with HIS head! # 16 - Weirdo Halloween *Release Date: July 1st, 2010 *Companion Reissue: The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight *Plot: On October 30, siblings Meg and Chris rescue a young child in a costume who is stuck in a bush, only to discover the "child" is really Bim, an alien from Planet Weirdo. For saving his life, Bim swears allegiance to both Meg and Chris. However, Bim's disgusting and dangerous habits soon begin to ruin their lives. As Meg and Chris attempt to get rid of Bim, they soon find that their souvenir from HorrorLand may be the only thing that can save or harm them! In the second part of the story, Meg returns to HorrorLand, only to be sent on a mysterious mission by Jonathan Chiller. # 17 - The Wizard of Ooze *Release Date: September 1st, 2010 *Companion Reissue: You Cant Scare Me! *Plot: Marco and Gabriella are fans of The Ooze, a graphic novel series about a mutant made of oil sludge. Jonathan Chiller's shop happens to have a rare edition of The Wizard of Ooze - with instructions on how to gain your own super powers. But when Marco mentions the book at a comic convention, he finds himself pursued by some shady characters... # 18 - Slappy New Year! *Release Date: January 2011 *Companion Reissue: Return of the Mummy *Plot: Ray Gordon loves scaring his wimpy brother Brandon, especially with the new dummy, Slappy, that he got from Chiller House in HorrorLand. His parents command him to stop or they will cancel his New Years Eve party, so why do weird things keep happening? Maybe because the dummy holds a terrible curse and because he isn't very happy the way Ray treats him. # 19 - The Horror at Chiller House *Release Date: January 2011 *Companion Reissue: Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes *Plot: All 6 guests that went to Jonathan Chiller's shop find themselves back in HorrorLand to play a game that involves 6 chests with red skulls which will transport them back home! Jonathan, using obstacles, tries to stop the 6 guests. Will he succeed? # 20 - Claws! *Release Date: March 1, 2011 *Companion Reissue: Phantom of the Auditorium *Plot: Mickey and Amanda are put in charge of their vacationing neighbors cat, Bella. All they have to do is make sure she has enough to eat and does not destroy the house. Seems simple enough. But Bella escapes from the house and disappears. Mickey thinks she may have been hit by a car but there is no body. Amanda has an idea to replace the cat with a look-alike from the local pet store Cat Heaven. They find a cat that looks exactly like Bella, but the clerk will not sell it to them, so they decide to steal it. Big mistake! These cats are more than they seem to be..... #21 - Night of the Giant Everything *Release Date: May 2011 * Companion reissue: Vampire Breath *Plot: When eleven-year-old Steven Sweeney is tricked into drinking a strange mixture of chemicals, things begin to get strange, as he starts shrinking and must navigate his way through gigantic dust bunnies, enormous birds, and other once seemingly harmless, everyday items to get to his best friends house for help. #22 - The Five Masks of Dr. Screem *Release Date: July 2011 *Companion reissue: Stay Out Of The Basement! *Plot: It is Halloween and Monica Anderson is out Trick-or-Treating with her younger brother. They knock on the door of an old, creepy house and are met by a strange woman who pleads for their help. Every year, she must battle for the control of five sacred masks with the evil Dr. Screem. These artifacts have the power to manipulate the world around them. Monica does not want to help at first, but then Screem bursts in and steals the masks. This sets her and her brother off on a Halloween mission that will change their lives forever! #23 - Why I Quit Zombie School *Release date: October 1, 2011 *Companion reissue: TBA *Plot: Matt was never a superstar in school, but he is definitely the most energetic and quick-witted student here. But what is up with the others? His suspicions are finally confirmed when Franny, his new friend asks, "How long have you been dead?" To his horror, Matt realizes his parents have unknowingly enrolled him in a zombie school. When Matt overhears the zombie plans to march and claim the whole city for the undead, he has to make a frightening choice- protect himself and continue his charade- or reveal his aliveness and try to save the unsuspecting alive people in the town. #24 - Don't Scream! *Release date: January 1, 2012 *Companion reissue: TBA *Plot: Jack Harmon finds a cell phone on the school bus. He raises the phone to his ear and hears a girl's voice: "Hi, Jack. Don't scream. I've been waiting for you. I'm your new friend." Jack thinks its a joke. He tries to end the call and turns the phone off. But the girl's voice wont go away: "Don't make me angry, Jack. I'm warning you." Jack is puzzled and a little frightened. He must obey her every wish. She appears in all sorts of electronic devices- he can't escape her. "Don't scream, Jack. I'm just a voice. But you're going to be my body." She begins to force him to do dangerous things, like stealing a laptop from school. But Jack finally outwits the voice, when she jumps into his wristwatch. The school bully has been after that watch all year, so Jack finally lets him have it. #25 -The Birthday Party Of No Return *Release date: April 1, 2012 *Companion reissue: TBA *Plot: Lee Hargrove wishes he could be lucky like his friend, Cory Duckworth. Lee receives a good luck charm in the mail - but it brings nothing of the sort. Somone played a mean trick on Lee, because the claw comes alive and tries to ''kill ''him. Enemies in this Series: *Shrunken Head Doll *Slappy the Dummy *Captain Ben *Dr. Maniac *Purple Rage *Scarlet Starlet *King Tuttan-Rha *Mrs. Hardesty *Egg Monsters *The Evil Camera *Dr. Crawler *Inspector Cranium *Byron *Karloff Mennis (The Menace) *The Blue Kerlew Hound *Mr. Fitz and Hamsters *Prince Beaufort and his men *"Weirdo", Bim *The Ooze *The Fabulous Flame *Jonathan Chiller *Murder the Clown *Chef Belcher *Mondo the Magical *Madame Doom *Winner Taikall *Seymore Winn-Doe *Bella the Cat *Bugsy *Belladonna *Zombies *The Voice *The Claw Very Special Guests: *Britney Crosby *Molly Molloy *Billy Deep *Sheena Deep *Matt Daniels *Carly Beth Caldwell *Sabrina Mason *Robby Schwartz *Abby Martin *Michael Munroe *Julie Martin *Boone Dixon *Jillian and Jackson Gerard Other Children At HorrorLand *Lizzy Morris *Luke Morris *Clay (Luke's best friend) *Andy Meadows *Marnie Myers *Sam Waters *Lexi Blake *Jessica Bowen *Ryan Chang *Meg Oliver *Chris Oliver *Marco Gonzales *Gabriella Grant *Ray Gordon *Brandon Gordon *Mickey Coe *Steven Sweeny *Monica Anderson *Matt Krinsky *Jack Harmon *Lee Hargrove Trivia * This is the first Goosebumps series in which the characters meet each other. * The eighteenth book, Slappy New Year!, was originally going to be one of the Goosebumps Gold books. But it was cancelled due to the expiration of R. L. Stine's contract with Scholastic. Although it is the same title, the plots don't really match. Also, the second Hall of Horrors book, Night of the Giant Everything may have used some recycled plot ideas from The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader, which was also originally intended to be the twenty-sixth Goosebumps Series 2000 book before being one of the Goosebumps Gold book. * It may be fake, but there was said to be a sequel to Beware, The Snowman called The Snowman Shall Go Free. But for unknown reasons, it was cancelled. Category:Books Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:HorrorLand